Brother Complex et Conséquences
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Giotto était l'incarnation même du brother complex. Alors, quand il apprit que son petit frère avait un petit ami, il décida de rencontrer les parents du fiancé en question pour leur dire ce qu'il en pensait. Qu'y aura-t-il entre les deux grands frères ?


**Bien le bonjour mes chers lecteurs/lectrices ! **  
><strong>Je suis ici aujourd'hui pour offrir à Mamoizelle Splash Boum son cadeau ! Donc, comme elle le voulait, vous avez devant vos yeux un OS sur le couple CG ! Amusez-vous bien en le lisant ^^<strong>

**Rating : M parce qu'il y a un lemon. :D**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. A part peut-être le caractère de Giotto dans cette histoire.**

**Avertissement : Les personnages sont TRES OOC (principalement Giotto ^^") et tout se déroule dans un UA. Aussi, cet OS n'a toujours pas été corrigé par ma béta, donc passez l'éponge sur mes fautes ^^ Sur ce, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Brother Complex et conséquences.<strong>

En cette belle matinée de printemps, le soleil posa ses doux rayons sur le visage endormi d'un jeune aux traits détendus et aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Ce tableau paisible fut néanmoins brisé en éclats lorsque la porte menant à la chambre du bel endormi s'ouvrit en grinçant.

"Gio-nii" piailla un petit garçon de cinq ans en se jetant sur le lit du jeune endormi. "Réveilles-toi !"

Le jeune homme sursauta sous le poids soudain et posa ses main sur la chevelure brune échevelée de l'enfant. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte d'une chose. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et son réveil était éteint.

"Tsuna" fit calmement l'adolescent en fronçant ses sourcils alors que le petit garçon se figeait dans ses bras. "Quelle heure est-il ?"

L'enfant leva timidement ses yeux vers le plus âgé et serra avec crainte les manches de son pyjama.

"Huit heures" murmura en un souffle inaudible le petit.

Les yeux ambrés du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent et il sortit en un bond de son lit, saisissant au passage son uniforme et se changeant tout en descendant les escaliers. Saluant rapidement ses parents qui discutaient gaiement dans la cuisine, il saisit un toast beurré et sortit de la maison, enfilant ses chaussures dans l'acte. Resté à l'entrée de la petite maison japonaise, Tsuna le regarda partir avec un grand sourire ravi.

* * *

><p>"Sauvé" souffla le jeune homme blond en se laissant tomber sur son siège pour ensuite enfouir son visage transpirant suite à son effort désespéré dans ses bras croisés.<p>

Un raclement retentit à sa droite et il leva légèrement sa tête pour croiser le regard ennuyé de son meilleur ami.

"Giotto" marmonna ce dernier en sortant de son sac ses affaires.

"G." répondit le blond en souriant avec fatigue.

G. était un adolescent aux cheveux bruns pâles tirant vers le rose et dont la joue était recouverte par un tatouage. Son véritable nom était Giordano mais il avait été raccourci par G. lorsque Tsuna, l'adorable petit frère de Giotto, l'avait appelé ainsi après avoir essayé en vain de dire son nom pendant trente minutes.

"Raison du retard ?" demanda alors un autre jeune.

Celui-ci avait des cheveux blonds tirant vers le blanc et un visage vide d'expressions. Giotto blanchit en reconnaissant l'aura qui entourait le nouveau venu.

"A-Alaude" bredouilla le blond en levant ses mains pour se protéger. "Je ne suis pas en retard ! Regarde, il n'a toujours pas sonné !"

Le dénommé Alaude haussa un sourcil et gronda quelque chose entre ses dents en rangeant la paire de menottes qu'il avait fait apparaître. Il se détourna des deux garçons et sortit de la classe alors que le reste des élèves se taisait à son passage.

Une fois certain que son pire cauchemar était parti, Giotto posa à nouveau son front sur le bureau et soupira. Il sortit ses affaires et se prépara pour une longue et ennuyante journée.

Le bruit d'une porte que l'on coulissait se fit entendre et le blond se leva pour saluer, comme tous les autres élèves, l'arrivée du professeur. Alaude était derrière ce dernier, deux corps inconscients et menottés aux mains.

"Bien" soupira leur professeur, un certain Borin-sensei. "Pas besoin de faire l'appel, je sais déjà que le seul absent est Shimon... Sortez vos manuels et lisez les cinquante premiers chapitres."

Les élèves soupirèrent et obtempérèrent, ne souhaitant pas provoquer l'ire de leur excentrique professeur. Sans oublier que Alaude, leur représentant, venait de prendre son expression qui signifiait que toute personne qui irait à l'encontre de l'autorité souffrirait un châtiment inimaginable.

"Shimon, hein ?" murmura Giotto en tournant une page distraitement.

Il n'avait jamais vu ce Shimon. Depuis la rentrée, ce dernier n'était pas venu une seule fois et n'avait jamais donné de signe de vie. Des fois, Giotto se demandait si l'autre garçon existait réellement. Pas que cela l'intéresse. Une craie fusa à quelques millimètres de son oreille et le blond pâlit drastiquement en plongeant son nez dans son manuel.

"Sawada !" tonna Borin-sensei. "Réponds à la question quinze !"

Ignorant les chuchotements de ses camarades de classe, Giotto acquiesça et répondit, correctement pour une fois, à la question posée. G. leva un pouce approbateur et le blond se contenta de sourire gentiment, récoltant sans le savoir des soupirs énamourés de la part de son fanclub. Une soudaine vibration dans son sac le surprit et il leva avec crainte ses yeux vers son professeur pour constater avec grand soulagement que ce dernier était occupé à essayer d'induire du sens dans la tête d'Asari, un autre ami du jeune blond. Saisissant son téléphone qui continuait à vibrer, l'adolescent remarqua qu'il avait reçu un message et le lut rapidement.

Aïe.

_« Gio-kun, j'ai gagné un voyage pour deux personnes. Ton père et moi ne serons pas là pendant la semaine donc va chercher ton frère à l'école lorsque tu auras fini tes cours. Je vous ai laissé des plats à réchauffer pour toute la semaine. Love~_  
><em>Mama<em>. »

L'écran électronique se fissura sur la force de la poigne du garçon et ce dernier se frappa avec violence la tête contre son banc, un soupir exaspéré sortant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Pourquoi sa mère devait-elle être si désinvolte ? Elle venait de partir en voyage en laissant ses fils, âgés respectivement de dix-sept ans et cinq ans, seuls.

Néanmoins, Giotto sortit rapidement de sa phase dépressive lorsqu'une énième craie fusa et se planta à un cheveux de son nez sur son bureau. Ses yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent et il se redressa en poussant un petit cri surpris.

"Sawada" susurra Borin-sensei alors qu'il s'approchait du jeune. "Mon cours est-il si agaçant ?"

Le blond secoua vivement sa tête, la peur l'empêchant de prendre la parole.

"Bien" sourit l'incarnation du Diable en hochant avec approbation sa tête. "Dans ce cas, vu que tu aimes tant ce cour, tu répondras aux trente prochaines questions."

Giotto se contenta d'acquiescer, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour empêcher une malencontreuse plainte d'empirer son sort.

* * *

><p>"Bon" marmonna Giotto en lisant attentivement le plan qu'il avait à la main. "Ça devrait être par ici..."<p>

Un soupir résonna à ses côtés et une main lui arracha le plan pour le porter aux yeux d'un G. qui avait l'air de souhaiter ne pas connaître le blond.

"Je peux savoir comment ça se fait que malgré le fait que tu habites ici depuis ta naissance, tu continues à te perdre ?" grommela le roux en fronçant ses sourcils et en suivant un trait avec son index.

Giotto leva ses bras au ciel et fit une moue ennuyée.

"Qu'y puis-je si Kami-sama a estimé que j'avais trop de qualités et a décidé de me donner un sens de l'orientation proche du néant ?" pleurnicha le blond en posant ses yeux de chiot battu sur son meilleur ami.

G. renifla avec mépris et frappa le front de son camarade de classe avec la feuille de papier.

"Normal que tu ne trouves pas ton chemin" annonça le rouquin en haussant ses épaules alors que son ami se frottait sa nouvelle blessure. "C'est une carte de Tokyo."

"Me disais bien que je ne reconnaissais rien dessus" marmonna entre ses dents Giotto.

G. soupira et désigna du doigt une ruelle qui serpentait entre deux bâtiments.

"Suis-la jusqu'au carrefour et tu arriveras à l'école de ton frère" souffla-t-il en fermant ses yeux avec fatigue.

Vivre avec Giotto était épuisant. L'adolescent devait être hyperactif ou quelque chose dans le genre car il n'arrêtait jamais de sourire ou de parler. Et son meilleur ami ne voulait même pas penser au fait que le blond ne cessait de bouger. Même en dormant.

"Merci, G." sourit largement la source de sa fatigue en se dirigeant vers l'école de son petit frère. "Je te le revaudrais !"

"Plutôt deux fois qu'une" grogna l'adolescent en prenant le chemin qui menait à sa maison. "Ne te perds pas en rentrant !"

Giotto rit une dernière fois et salua son ami. Ensuite, il accéléra le pas et se dépêcha de trouver l'école de son frère, il y était déjà allé alors pourquoi ne retrouvait-il pas son chemin ? Quelque chose devait franchement clocher dans son sens de l'orientation. Les yeux du blond s'éclairèrent lorsque la façade rosée et recouverte de peintures infantiles apparut dans son champ de vision. Ainsi qu'un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés comme les siens.

"Tsunaaaaaa~" geignit Giotto en se jetant au cou de son adorable petit frère qui l'attendait à l'entrée de l'école.

"Gio-nii" sourit l'enfant alors que son grand frère enfouissait son nez dans sa chevelure brune et menaçait de l'étouffer tant ses bras le serraient fort.

"Tsunaaaa" continua à pleurnicher le plus âgé en desserrant ses bras pour permettre à son frère de vivre. "Je suis si désoléééé..."

"C'est rien, Gio-nii" rit le petit en tapotant l'épaule de l'adolescent pour le consoler. "Tsu-kun sait que tu te perds souvent !"

Giotto hésita sur le moment entre s'indigner du fait que même son adorable et pur petit frère le regardait de haut pour son orientation, ou hurler comme une fangirl en voyant l'implacable air adorable de son frère.

"G. est pas là ?" demanda Tsuna en penchant sa tête sur un côté pour regarder derrière le blond.

"Trop chouuu" couina ce dernier en enlaçant à nouveau son frère. Il n'est pas venu avec moi. "Hayato rentre ce soir et G voulait le voir."

"Le nii-san de G est rentré ?" répéta avec une étincelle de bonheur l'autre. "Il doit être content !"

"Très" approuva Giotto en ébouriffant à nouveau les cheveux du petit. "Alors, qu'as-tu fait de beau aujourd'hui, Tsuna ?"

Le petit brun leva un doigt à sa bouche et fronça ses sourcils tout en sortant sa langue. Face à ce tableau adorable, Giotto se porta comme une fangirl une nouvelle fois et emprisonna son petit frère dans ses bras tout en répétant en boucle à quel point ce dernier était adorable.

"Tsu-kun a fait un lapin" piailla l'enfant à travers l'étreinte mortelle qu'il recevait. "Et Fon-sensei a dit qu'il était très beau !"

Mon dieu qu'il est chou.

Voilà tout ce que pouvait penser Sawada Giotto en écoutant le babillage de l'enfant. Néanmoins, quelque chose le fit tiquer.

"Et Enma a accepté d'être mon amoureux !"

Le blond cilla, se levant et enlevant enfin ses bras de son petit frère. Il saisit la main de ce dernier et le tira à sa suite, marchant pour se rendre à leur maison.

"Amoureux ?" répéta Giotto en fronçant ses sourcils alors qu'ils traversaient la rue. "Tu ne veux pas dire amoureuse, plutôt ?"

"Non, non" fit Tsuna en secouant sa tête avec force. "Enma est mon amoureux ! Il me donne toujours la moitié de son orange à dix heures. Et il a dit que mon lapin était joli. Et il a poussé le méchant garçon qui a dit que Tsu-kun ressemblait à une fille !"

Giotto s'arrêta de marcher, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde qu'il se trouvait au milieu de la rue et qu'une voiture s'arrêta en crissant devant lui. Ignorant également les insultes que lui lançait la conductrice qui avait failli l'écraser, il s'agenouilla devant son adorable petit frère et le saisit par les épaules.

"Nom du méchant garçon ?" demanda-t-il avec un éclat dans ses yeux ambrés qui prouvait qu'il était extrêmement sérieux.

"Muku-tan" bredouilla Tsuna.

Les pupilles du plus âgé se rétrécirent et il sortit de sa poche son téléphone. Tapant sur quelques touches, il sourit sombrement en voyant l'identité de la personne qu'il appelait.

Oooh~ le petit Muku-tan allait regretter d'avoir ennuyé Tsuna.

"Hn" fit le téléphone.

-Alaude, dit joyeusement Giotto en faisant un signe injurieux à la conductrice qui continuait à l'insulter et en recommençant à marcher avec son frère. "Tu te rappelles du quinze février passé ?"

"..."

Le sourire du blond s'élargit et il plissa ses yeux tout en riant doucement. Oh, ce Muku-tan est teeeellement dans la merde.

"Si tu ne veux pas que je le rappelle à tout le monde" continua l'adolescent en essayant d'arrêter son rire de psychopathe, "J'aimerais que tu te charges d'un certain Muku-tan..."

"Tu t'attaques à des gosses, maintenant ?" demanda la voix neutre d'Alaude.

"Pas de pitié" répondit Giotto en gardant son sourire effrayant.

"Un de ces jours, tu devras bien laisser le gamin partir" murmura l'autre blond. "Je m'en charge, ne m'ennuie plus."

Un rire psychotique sortit de la bouche de l'aîné Sawada et il se mit à sautiller en laissant son cadet le guider, son sens de l'orientation étant trop proche du néant.

"Maintenant" murmura Giotto en serrant la main de son frère. "Parle-moi de ce Enma..."

Tsuna leva sa tête et lui sourit tout en lui racontant toutes les choses géniales que savait faire Enma. Et ce, sans savoir qu'il était en train de creuser la tombe du pauvre garçon.

* * *

><p>Giotto se tapota le menton avec son crayon et se recula pour admirer son chef d'œuvre. Un bonhomme dessinés avec des traits abstraits, les Sawada n'étant jamais été doués en dessin, et aux cheveux rouges vifs. Le bonhomme roux était pendu au-dessus d'un tank rempli de requins qui se léchaient les babines et avait une bombe sur la tête sur le point d'exploser.<p>

"Parfait" murmura le blond en souriant avec fierté. "Il ne me reste plus qu'à convaincre le cousin de Dino de me passer ses requins et le frère de G."

Cependant, quand il repensa à l'expression ravie de son petit frère, son enthousiasme pour tuer l'amoureux de ce dernier dégonfla et le blond se demanda si ce n'était pas un peu poussé de vouloir tuer un gosse qui n'avait même pas six ans.

Giotto fronça ses sourcils et tapota son croquis avec son crayon en mâchonnant une mèche de ses cheveux clairs. Soudain, l'illumination le frappa et son rire psychopathe se fit entendre à nouveau.

Si le gosse Enma était innocent, les parents de ce dernier qui lui avaient enseigné pareilles perversités (parce que le gosse était pervers, clairement. Qui ne l'était pas avec Tsuna?) ne l'étaient pas.

"Mouahaha" rit maléfiquement Giotto tout en se frottant les mains. "Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver une excuse pour les rencontrer..."

Puis, se rappelant qu'il était trois heures du matin et que le lendemain était une journée de cours, il se dépêcha d'éteindre la lumière et alla se coucher.

Quelques heures après, son réveil sonna et un poids désagréablement familier se fit sur son torse.

"Gio-nii" se lamenta une voix enfantine. "J'ai faiiiiiim !"

Le blond ouvrit péniblement un œil et regarda le visage contrit de son adorable petit frère. Levant avec ses dernières forces sa main, il la posa sur la tête de l'enfant et soupira tout en le repoussant gentiment.

"J'arrive" grommela-t-il en enfilant son uniforme.

Il descendit dans la cuisine et se dépêcha de mettre deux tranches de pain dans le toaster, prépara un chocolat chaud ainsi qu'un café et tartina les deux toasts. Regardant son petit frère manger avec appétit les deux tranches de pain, l'adolescent se versa un bol de céréales et les mangea sans vraiment d'entrain, toujours mal réveillé. Ensuite, entraîné par la petite main de Tsuna, il se retrouva sur les routes animées de Namimori pour s'arrêter devant la garderie du petit garçon.

"Ah" s'exclama Giotto en se rendant compte qu'il avait traversé toute la ville sans même le remarquer. "Passe une bonne journée."

"Bonne journée, Gio-nii" rit Tsuna en courant vers les autres enfants.

Le grand frère contempla avec mauvaise humeur son adorable cadet se jeter au cou d'un autre garçon et ce dernier rougir avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Et il avait des cheveux roux.

"Grrrr" gronda Giotto en rétrécissant ses pupilles. "Toi !"

Le cri fit sursauter un homme aux longs cheveux sombres tressés. Il se retourna et regarda avec surprise l'adolescent qui l'avait interpellé violemment.

"Je veux parler avec les parents de ce Enma" grogna le blond en désignant discrètement le gamin en question.

"Oh" sourit doucement l'homme responsable de la garderie. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré les parents du petit Enma. Par contre, je pourrais vous faire rencontrer son grand frère. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'en chargeait seul..."

Giotto plissa encore plus ses yeux. Ainsi, la faute de la perversité du gamin roux reposait sur le grand frère. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas ainsi avec Tsuna. Non, il était un grand frère exemplaire, toujours occupé à gâter son adorable petit frère.

"Organisez une rencontre entre nous deux" susurra le blond en posant une main aimable sur l'épaule de l'adulte. "Après tout, nos petits frères sortent ensemble. Il faut tout de même que les parents se rencontrent, non ?"

L'adulte répondit en souriant et acquiesça doucement.

"Ce soir" proposa-t-il en époussetant les manches de sa veste rouge.

* * *

><p>Giotto grogna intérieurement en examinant l'individu qui se trouvait devant lui. Un corps fin mais cependant musclé, une peau pâle mais en bonne santé, des cheveux rouge sang avec des iris de la même couleur ainsi que des pupilles étranges (probablement des lentilles). Un adolescent de son âge avec une aura de sympathie qui l'entourait.<p>

En temps normal, le blond lui aurait souri et ils auraient sympathisé rapidement.

En temps normal.

Là, ce n'était pas une occasion normale et il détestait d'emblée ce garçon au joli visage.

"Je m'appelle Sawada Giotto" fit-il en s'efforçant de sourire.

Graaah, plutôt que sourire, il avait plutôt envie d'arracher les yeux de ce Joli Cœur pour la seule et unique raison que le garçon était arrivé en retard et ne s'était même excusé.

"Cozart" répondit doucement l'autre tout en souriant gentiment.

Ah ! La technique du sourire innocent. Giotto l'avait maîtrisée depuis des années et ce garçon osait la sortir ! Il allait voir !

"Enchanté" déclara le blond en souriant largement.

Des étoiles jaillirent de son sourire et des fleurs poussèrent dans son dos tandis que la lumière se tamisait autour de lui.

Les yeux ambrés se rétrécirent et Giotto retint une exclamation moqueuse. Qu'il essaie de vaincre ce sourire innocent et séduisant digne d'un shojo manga !

"Moi de même" répondit le dénommé Cozart en souriant doucement, une discrète rougeur sur ses joues.

La bouche du blond s'entrouvrit sous le choc. La technique mystique du garçon timide. Peu d'hommes avaient su la maîtriser à la perfection et pourtant l'autre l'avait sortie sans aucune difficulté. Qui que soit ce Cozart, il n'était pas un débutant. Mais Giotto ne baisserait pas pour autant ses bras !

"Tu es donc le tuteur du petit Enma" susurra ce dernier en fermant à moitié ses yeux pour ensuite se tourner et jeter un œil sur les deux enfants qui jouaient dans le bac à sable du parc où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés. "Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup."

"Vous aussi" fit le roux en regardant avec un sourire rêveur son petit frère et son jeune amoureux.

Giotto fronça ses sourcils lorsque l'autre adolescent ne le vit pas. Ça ne marchait pas. L'autre ne se laissait pas manipul... guider par les sourires du blond et cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose.

Il allait devoir le revoir.

"Que dis-tu que nous nous revoyions ?" proposa alors la voix grave de Cozart. "Je suis souvent en train de travailler et Enma est trop souvent seul alors..."

"Pourquoi pas" répondit avec un large sourire Giotto. "Cela fera du bien à Tsuna d'avoir un ami."

Sauf que le blond ne voulait pas que son adorable frère se retrouve avec un amoureux. Il était trop jeune, pour l'amour de dieu ! Tout était la faute de ce pervers de grand frère !

Cependant, il retint sa langue et échangea par infrarouge son numéro de téléphone avec le roux. Une fois cela fait, il jeta un regard vicieux sur le dos de Cozart qui s'était levé de leur banc public pour emmener Enma avec lui. Tiens, il n'avais pas remarqué que l'adolescent avait de jolies fess...

Giotto se frappa violemment la tête contre le banc et continua jusqu'à ne plus sentir la douleur.

Puis, il suivit Tsuna jusqu'à leurs maison, son sens de l'orientation ne servant clairement à rien.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, alors qu'il galérait face à des équations qui avaient sûrement été inventées pour le torturer, Giotto reçut un message.<p>

De la part de Joli Cœur.

Urgh.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda G. avec un air ennuyé alors que le blond lisait le message avec un expression étrange sur ses traits gracieux. "Ta petite amie ?"

L'expression de Giotto se creusa, du sourire crispé et annonciateur de souffrances, il passa au sourire dégoûté et annonciateur de souffrances.

"Petite amie" susurra-t-il alors qu'une aura meurtrière se propageait autour de lui. "Petite amie, tu dis ?"

G., en véritable meilleur ami qu'il était, se contenta d'hausser un sourcil peu impressionné et bailla. Une craie fusa, séparant les deux adolescents qui s'empressèrent de replonger leurs nez dans leurs manuels.

Deux heures après, lorsque la cloche sonna, les libérant pour manger, G posa avec force ses mains à plat sur le banc du blond en haussa ses deux sourcils en fixant avec intensité son meilleur ami.

"Alors ?" demanda le rouquin en élevant la voix.

"Reçu un message de ce crétin de Joli Cœur" marmonna entre ses dents serrées l'autre.

"Joli Cœur ?" répéta avec incrédulité son ami.

"Ouais" acquiesça sombrement Giotto. "Un foutu joli cœur manipulateur..."

"Et que te veut ce ''joli cœur manipulateur'' ?"

"Foutu joli cœur manipulateur" corrigea le blond en lisant le message une nouvelle fois. "Il veut que je prenne son frère avec Tsuna parce qu'il ne saura pas se libérer de son travail."

"C'est mignon, on dirait un couple."

Giotto haussa un sourcil. Ignorant les hurlements étouffés de ses fangirls qui ne supportaient pas la vision du jeune Sawada avec un air intensément sérieux et un petit sourire sadique, il approcha sa tête de son meilleur ami et contempla avec satisfaction l'air ennuyé de G. disparaître.

"Ne mentionne plus jamais ça et je n'appellerai pas le club journalistique pour leur révéler ce qui s'est passé ce 15 février..."

L'autre adolescent passa une langue pour humecter ses lèvres sèches. Il s'ébouriffa ensuite les cheveux, ignorant lui aussi les piaillements de son fanclub, et finit par soupirer lourdement.

"D'accord, je ne dirais plus rien, tu as gagné et tu es génial, ô Giotto-sama."

Le dénommé Giotto-sama se rengorgea et avala avec satisfaction son bentô tout en gardant son sourire supérieur.

Le sourire ne disparut pas de toute la journée. Au grand malheur de G.

* * *

><p>"Tsunaaaa~" chantonna Giotto en secouant avec force son bras pour appeler son adorable petit frère. "Je suis làààààààà~"<p>

"Gio-nii" cria l'enfant en se jetant sur son frère qui l'enlaça avec un air protecteur.

Le blond tapota avec affection la tête du petit brun et se tourna ensuite vers l'instituteur de ce dernier, le même qui avait organisé cette horrible réunion avec Joli Cœur. C'était qui encore qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de cette réunion ? Ah oui, lui. Oubliez ce qu'il venait de penser, cette idée était géniale, comme toutes les idées qu'il avait.

"Je viens aussi chercher Enma" expliqua l'adolescent à l'adulte.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, un mystérieux sourire entendu aux lèvres et appela le petit rouquin pour lui dire de prendre sa sacoche et de suivre les frères Sawada. Enma eut un petit sourire heureux lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre seul devant l'école en compagnie de Fon-senseï et saisit la main de Giotto en lui souriant timidement.

Ce dernier retint une exclamation face à l'air adorable du petit garçon qui pouvait facilement concurrencer celui de Tsuna. Le blond fronça ses sourcils et secoua avec force sa tête.

Tsuna serait toujours le plus adorable à ses yeux. Et rien ni personne ne le ferait changer d'avis !

Ils rentrèrent à la maisonnée Sawada, Tsuna montrant le chemin, et Giotto servit aux deux enfants leurs goûters tout en s'assurant que les petits ne se salissaient pas. Ensuite, laissant de côté ses devoirs (de toute façon, il ne les ferait qu'une fois que Borin-senseï commencerait à ramasser les feuilles), il joua avec les jeunes et le temps vola.

Finalement, le son de la marche funèbre de Chopin résonna dans le salon où se trouvaient les trois garçons et Giotto répondit au téléphone, sachant très bien l'identité de son interlocuteur. Après tout, il ne donnait cette sonnerie qu'aux personnes qu'il n'appréciait pas. Et elles ne faisaient pas légion. À vrai dire, il n'y en avait qu'une.

"Enma est avec moi" fit le blond avant même que l'autre n'ait pris la parole. "Je te le passe."

Observant distraitement Tsuna jouer avec des petites voitures pendant que les deux roux discutaient à voix basse, Giotto se rendit compte qu'Enma lui tirait la manche.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda l'adolescent gentiment.

"Nii-chan" marmonna timidement l'enfant en lui tendant le téléphone portable. "Il veut venir me chercher. Mais Nii-chan ne sait pas où Giotto-nii-san habite..."

Résiste, se dit le plus âgé en serrant ses poings. Résiste et n'enlace pas ce concentré d'adorable timidité !

"Je... Dois... Résister" gargouilla Giotto alors que Tsuna gazouillait avec Enma.

Les deux enfants levèrent leurs yeux vers l'adolescent qui tenait à sa main le téléphone sans même avoir répondu à Cozart.

Voyant les grands yeux enfantins ciller avec incompréhension et les fleurs et étincelles de shojo manga, Giotto baissa les bras.

"Vous êtes trop chouuuuuuu~" hurla-t-il en enlaçant les deux enfants. "Kyaaaa~"

"Giotto ?" fit la voix de Joli Cœur en brisant le moment de félicité et d'adoration du blond.

Ce dernier toussota en relâchant les deux petits.

"Oui ?" dit-il en tentant de garder une intonation mature et digne de confiance.

"La direction..."

Giotto se frappa le front, comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il avait le crétin de Joli Cœur au téléphone ?

Mais Tsuna et Enma étaient si mignons... Secouant sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place, il expliqua rapidement où se trouvait sa maison (curieusement, malgré son inexistant sens de l'orientation, il donnait très bien les directions...) et le rouquin fut rapidement arrivé à la maisonnée Sawada.

"Entre" grogna Giotto en ouvrant la porte. "Enma t'attend dans le salon."

Cozart acquiesça et entra, ignorant que le blond venait de sourire avec satisfaction dans son dos.

Ah ! Il était dans son territoire maintenant ! Giotto avait la main gagnante. Et il ne la lâcherait pour rien au monde...

L'aîné des Sawada se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara rapidement du thé. Il allait montrer à ce Joli Cœur qui était le meilleur hôte !

Une fois dans le salon, Giotto plissa ses paupières en constatant que le foutu joli cœur manipulateur était en train de jouer avec les deux petits qui riaient joyeusement. Ainsi, Cozart, alias foutu-joli-cœur-manipulateur, essayait de gagner des points auprès de son adorable petit frère... Il allait voir, muahaha !

"Giotto ?" fit la voix de la personne qu'il s'amusait à maudire intérieurement. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Rien" répondit le blond en toussotant pour reprendre ses esprits.

Un petit rougissement s'étala sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser ! Il avait devant lui son pire ennemi, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il fasse preuve de faiblesse. Il tendit une tasse de thé à l'autre adolescent et sirota la sienne tout en regardant d'un œil distrait les deux petits jouer.

"Merci" murmura Cozart en acceptant la boisson.

Giotto haussa un sourcil perplexe et chassa toutes ses pensées interrogatives concernant la gentillesse du rouquin. Il faisait semblant, c'était forcé ! La source de la perversité de l'adorable petit Enma était cet adolescent... Pas de pitié !

"De rien" sourit Giotto alors que des fleurs écloraient derrière lui.

Cozart rougit et détourna ses yeux du sourire du blond étincelant.

Ah, se rengorgea ce dernier, Dans les dents !

"Il faut que j'y aille" murmura Joli Cœur en rassemblant ses affaires (un simple sac en bandoulière et une veste en cuir), "Je dois préparer le repas d'Enma. Merci pour tout."

Le blond se contenta d'augmenter l'éclat de son sourire, plissant ses paupières avec une sombre satisfaction en voyant que la rougeur de Cozart s'était aggravée.

_Hn_, fit la voix de la conscience de Giotto qui ressemblait curieusement à celle d'Alaude. _Normal que Cozart ne puisse supporter la vision du sourire du blond. Après tout, Sawada Giotto était réputé pour avoir maîtrisé la technique du sourire qui fait s'évanouir les fangirls._

Joli Cœur partit donc avec son petit frère et les deux Sawada décidèrent de préparer leurs repas également.

* * *

><p>"Que se passe-t-il ?" répondit au téléphone Giotto.<p>

"J'aimerais te remercier pour la dernière fois" fit la voix grave et douce de Joli Cœur.

"Hn ?" grommela le blond en fronçant ses sourcils avec perplexité.

"Tu as accepté de chercher Enma sans demander quelque chose en échange" expliqua le roux en riant nerveusement. "J'aimerais te remercier. Que dirais-tu d'une glace ?"

Glace ? Les yeux ambrés de Giotto luisirent avec un éclat éblouissant et G., qui se trouvait à côté de l'adolescent, frissonna en reconnaissant l'éclat. Giordano plaignit intérieurement la personne qui avait causé cette expression chez le blond parce que Giotto venait de réveiller son côté bestial.

"Après les cours" déclara alors le blond en faisant un sourire assoiffé de sang.

Cozart accepta et l'autre adolescent rangea son téléphone en accentuant son sourire meurtrier.

"Glaaaaace" murmura avec un rire psychotique Giotto. "Une glaaace~"

G. recula inconsciemment.

* * *

><p>Une fois que Giotto fut libéré de ses responsabilités estudiantines (pourquoi avait-il été élu à l'unanimité délégué de sa classe ?), il courut vers la garderie de Tsuna et soupira de soulagement en remarquant que son adorable petit frère ne l'attendait pas seul, Enma et son crétin de grand frère étant à ses côtés.<p>

"Tsuna" fit calmement le blond en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon. "Comment vas-tu ?"

Le petit lui fit un large sourire et se mit à babiller en racontant l'intégralité de sa journée, Enma ajoutant de temps à autres son petit grain de sel. Pendant ce temps, les deux adolescents se mirent en marche. D'accord, Cozart se mit en marche et Giotto lui emboîta le pas, foutu sens de l'orientation.

Ils arrivèrent sur une petite place pavée où plusieurs jeunes discutaient gaiement et se rendirent dans une glacerie qui était située dans un coin de la place. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l'intérieur de l'établissement, il y avait du rose partout ainsi que des cœurs !

"Je sais que l'intérieur fait peur" avoua Cozart en riant tout en rougissant de gêne, "Mais leurs glaces sont à se damner."

Giotto acquiesça dubitativement, se demandant comment l'autre garçon avait découvert l'endroit. Était-ce avec sa petite amie ? Si oui, il devrait trouver le nom de la jeune fille. Parce qu'elle était aussi coupable de la perversité d'Enma. Ouais, on y croit.

Ils s'installèrent sur les banquettes dans une stalle du restaurant et une serveuse, habillée d'un uniforme de maid vint prendre leurs commandes. Étant un adolescent, et qui plus est un beau gosse, Giotto passa en revue la jeune fille et en conclut que cette dernière devait être submergée par sa beauté. Il n'était pas narcissique, c'était vrai. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent lorsqu'il remarqua la discrète rougeur sur les joues de la jeune fille.

Hmph, Joli Cœur le faisait mieux qu'elle. Il était clair que Cozart était un maître dans la matière du numéro de ''_Il est si beau, je ne sais pas quoi dire_''...

"Une coupe framboise et fraise" commanda le rouquin qui se trouvait être au centre des pensées de l'autre adolescent. "Surmontée de coulis à la grenadine."

Giotto haussa un sourcil impressionné. Autant de rose ? Même lui n'aurait pas osé commander une telle coupe. À moins que, et les pupilles du blond se rétrécirent machiavéliquement, Joli Cœur avait décidé de prendre cette coupe pour qu'elle aille avec ses cheveux et ainsi impressionner la serveuse...

C'était un exploit digne d'admiration, constata Giotto en souriant doucement sans se rendre compte que son sourire avait provoqué une augmentation du rougissement de la jeune fille ainsi qu'un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur de la part du rouquin.

Pendant que Tsuna et Enma commandaient avec des expressions dubitatives leurs glaces (il y avait trop de choix et les deux petits ne savaient pas quoi prendre), le blond se mit à réfléchir de toutes ses forces pour trouver une façon de montrer à l'autre adolescent qu'il lui était supérieur. Même en choix de glaces.

Il pourrait suivre la façon de penser de Joli Cœur et prendre des boules correspondant à sa couleur de cheveux. Mais le problème était que Giotto n'était pas particulièrement friand de vanille et de citron...

Dans ce cas, il ne lui restait qu'une solution, et ce même si celle-ci lui brisait le cœur.

"Un café" murmura le blond avec une voix suave alors qu'il hurlait son malheur intérieurement. "Sans sucre."

Noooooon, il voulait du sucre ! Il voulait une glace, payée par l'autre idiot, et la savourer tout en gagatisant sur la pureté de son petit frère ! Il ne voulait pas d'une boisson chaude amère et qui lui donnait tout le temps envie de vomir !

La serveuse partit après un clin d'œil envers Giotto qui était trop occupé à se lamenter et n'avait pas remarqué cela pendant que Cozart observait avec un air indéchiffrable les agissements du blond. Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles le blond n'avait fait que se frapper le front contre la table en bois de la glacerie, le rouquin finit par prendre la parole.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris de glace ?"

Giotto cessa sa tentative de suicide et leva ses yeux vers l'autre garçon. Ensuite, il fronça ses sourcils et haussa ses épaules.

"D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu travailles pour nourrir ton frère, je n'avais pas envie que tu gaspilles ton argent pour moi" répondit l'adolescent.

C'était en partie vrai. En toute petite partie. Bon, d'accord, il avait pris un café suite à un raisonnement foireux mais il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture. Et si jamais quelqu'un osait insinuer le contraire, il enverrait Alaude faire taire cette personne. Définitivement.

Une tasse du liquide immonde fumant fut posée devant Giotto qui était toujours en train d'imaginer des théories de complots visant Joli Cœur. Il sursauta et goûta avec méfiance le café. Comme d'habitude, il retint une grimace horrifiée lorsque l'amertume de ce dernier s'imprégna sur ses papilles gustatives et il entendit un petit rire devant lui. Enma avait fait couler de la glace sur sa joue et Tsuna l'avait léchée.

La paupière droite du blond tiqua.

Tsuna rougit en remarquant ce qu'il venait de faire et Enma lui sourit gentiment tout en lui proposant de partager sa glace. Le visage du petit brun s'illumina et les deux enfants partagèrent leurs cônes de glace.

Le tic à la paupière s'aggrava et Giotto serra avec force sa tasse, se retenant de lancer le café sur l'idiot en face de lui pendant que les deux petits continuaient à manger innocemment.

"Tu es plutôt jaloux, hein ?" remarqua alors Cozart.

Le blond leva ses yeux vers le rouquin et retint au dernier moment sa réplique assassine. La source de sa haine se contenta de rire silencieusement avant de manger une cuillerée de glace rose. Faisant durer le plaisir, Cozart fit tourner la cuillère dans sa bouche et la lécha avec application pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait plus de glace dessus.

Giotto réprima une insulte et un grondement naquit dans sa gorge. Comment ce foutu-joli-cœur-manipulateur osait-il le narguer avec sa glace ? Il allait voir !

"Tsuna" fit doucement le blond en se tournant vers l'enfant, "Je peux goûter ta glace ?"

Le petit brun écarquilla ses yeux avec surprise et hocha la tête. Après tout, il savait très bien à quel point son grand frère aimait les glaces. Quiconque osait se mettre entre lui et une glace était implacablement écrasé. Il y avait même des rumeurs disant qu'il avait battu à plates coutures un mafieux parce que ce dernier avait renversé la glace du blond.

Donc, Giotto prit la glace et lécha avec adresse les diverses gouttes qui avaient coulé le long du cône. Ensuite, il prit un morceau de la glace, au caramel pour celui qui veut savoir, sur son doigt et enfourna ce dernier dans sa bouche. Et ce, tout en gardant ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Cozart avec un petit sourire entendu.

Qu'il essaie de battre ça !

Le roux rougit violemment et détourna son regard alors que l'aîné des Sawada souriait face à sa victoire absolue. Puis, alors que Giotto avait rendu la glace à Tsuna qui n'avait pas compris ce qui venait de se passer, les yeux ambrés du blond se posèrent sur l'horloge en forme de cœur de la glacerie et son visage pâlit drastiquement.

"Il est déjà cinq heures ?" hurla-t-il en se levant brusquement. "On doit y aller, Tsuna ! Lal vient aujourd'hui !"

Le teint du petit brun verdit et l'enfant courut à la suite de son frère. Ce dernier se rappela au dernier moment d'une chose et sortit de sa poche son portefeuille pour prendre une liasses d'argent et de la jeter à Cozart. Ensuite, il courut vers la sortie avec Tsuna sur ses talons.

Soufflé par les actions du blond, Cozart ramassa les pièces et billets qui avaient volé lorsque Giotto les avait lancés et il fronça ses sourcils en remarquant une chose.

Lors de sa course effrénée, le blond avait laissé tomber son portefeuille. Le rouquin le ramassa en ignorant les mots que lui lançait la serveuse qui était visiblement sous le charme du garçon qui était parti en vitesse et voulait garder le portefeuille pour le rendre à l'adolescent. Prétextant qu'il était une connaissance de Giotto, ce qui était vrai si on y pensait quelques secondes, Cozart rangea le portefeuille dans sa poche et se tourna vers Enma. Ce dernier avait fini sa glace et s'essuyait le visage avec une serviette en papier.

"Enma" sourit le grand frère en tendant sa main. "Allons-y."

Le petit roux hocha sa tête avec un sourire timide et saisit la main de son frère. Ils sortirent de la glacerie en bavardant gaiement.

"Dis, Cozart-nii-chan" demanda alors le plus jeune en levant ses yeux interrogateurs vers l'autre.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" fit ce dernier en souriant gentiment.

"C'est quand que tu te maries avec Giotto-nii ?" déclara Enma en allant droit au but.

Cozart trébucha sur un pavé inégal et tourna son regard incrédule vers son petit frère.

"Pourquoi pareille question ?" questionna-t-il.

"Parce que Tsuna-kun a dit qu'on pourrait vivre ensemble si Giotto-nii et Cozart-nii-chan étaient mariés !" répondit gaiement le petit.

"Je vois" murmura l'autre. "Dis-moi, Tsuna va demander la même chose à Giotto ?"

Enma acquiesça vivement. Un sourire amusé s'étala sur les lèvres de Cozart alors qu'il songeait au blond hyperactif et à la réaction qu'il aurait en entendant la question fatale. Puis, il se rappela qu'il avait le portefeuille du garçon et qu'il devrait le lui rendre au plus vite. Consultant son téléphone, il remarqua que le lendemain était une journée vide dans son horaire.

"J'imagine que je n'aurais qu'à lui rendre une petite visite" chuchota Cozart en faisant un clin d'œil à Enma.

Celui-ci rit gaiement et se mit à babiller tranquillement en énonçant tous les bienfaits qui suivraient le mariage entre les deux grands frères.

* * *

><p>La paupière droite de Giotto tiqua. Très fort.<p>

"Pardon ?" fit-il d'une voix doucereuse. "Qu'as-tu dit, Tsuna ?"

"Tsu-kun a dit qu'il se demandait quand Gio-nii se marierait avec Cozarto-nii."

Le tic s'aggrava alors que le blond tombait à genoux, lessivé. Lal avait été intraitable lorsqu'elle avait remarqué une paire de chaussettes qui traînaient dans la salle de bain.

Lal, de son vrai nom Lal Mirch, était leur voisine qui avait reçu l'ordre de les surveiller pour veiller qu'ils ne feraient pas trop de dégâts pendant que Nana et Iemitsu étaient en vacances.

Donc, en voyant ce désordre (une paire de chaussettes !), elle avait libéré sa colère et forcé Giotto a faire des pompes pendant les trois heures qui avaient suivi. Pendant que Tsuna racontait à Lal ce qui s'était passé pendant la journée. Oui, Tsuna était tellement adorable que même la démoniaque Lal n'osait pas lever sa voix sur lui.

Bref, une fois que Lal fut retournée dans sa maison, Giotto, malgré ses muscles qui criaient et réclamaient une bonne dose de sommeil, s'empressa de réchauffer leur repas et Tsuna posa l'affreuse question.

"C'est quand que Gio-nii se marie avec Cozarto-nii ?"

D'accord, il n'avait pas rêvé. Tsuna, son adorable et innocent petit frère, avait osé lui posé une question absurde et frisant le cauchemardesque.

"Jamais" répondit avec une certitude inébranlable le blond.

Les yeux bruns du petit garçon se remplirent de larmes et Giotto paniqua, enlaçant les épaules de son petit frère.

"Tsuna" fit-il avec crainte, "que se passe-t-il ?"

"Gio-nii ne veut pas se marier avec Cozarto-nii ?" balbutia le brun à travers ses sanglots. "Gio-nii n'aime pas Cozarto-nii ?"

Retenant le oui vindicatif qui était sur le bout de sa langue, le blond secoua sa tête et caressa les cheveux de son frère pour l'apaiser.

"Ce n'est pas ça, Tsuna" dit-il calmement. "Mais je ne vais pas me marier avec Joli C... Cozart."

"Mais tu le trouves joli !" répliqua Tsuna en écarquillant ses yeux.

Maudissant sa langue pour avoir fourché, il haussa ses épaules et préféra changer de sujet.

"Et pourquoi veux-tu autant que nous nous marions ?" demanda-t-il en regardant avec curiosité son petit frère rougir.

"Parce que Cozarto-nii est amoureux de Gio-nii" répondit doucement Tsuna. "Il rougit tout le temps et il sourit gentiment à Gio-nii ! Comme le fait Papa avec Mama !"

Giotto siffla entre ses dents, hochant la tête quand il comprit que son frère était tombé dans le panneau de Joli Cœur et sursauta lorsqu'il repassa dans son esprit la réponse de son adorable petit frère.

Papa et Mama ?

"Je suis la mère ?" hurla le blond en haussant la voix jusqu'au point où elle fut stridente. "Mais pourquoi ?"

Tsuna rit nerveusement et ouvrit largement ses mains pour montrer à quel point son explication était grande.

"Parce que Cozarto-nii travaille et ramène de l'argent" pointa l'enfant. "Et Gio-nii est souvent à la maison pour jouer avec Enma-kun et Tsu-kun."

"Mais c'est quoi cette vision rétrograde et misogyne de la société ?" fit le blond en croisant ses bras sur son torse. "Et puis, je ne suis pas efféminé !"

Ouais, l'efféminé c'était Joli Cœur. C'était lui qui mangeait des glaces roses ! Giotto était un modèle de virilité, surtout avec son café sans sucre ! Même s'il détestait le boire et préférait le sucre, il était le plus viril des deux adolescents !

Il allait voir la prochaine fois, ce foutu-joli-cœur-manipulateur !, il lui montrerait qui était le boss, se promit Giotto en hochant la tête avec résolution pendant que Tsuna le regardait avec curiosité.

* * *

><p>"J'ai faiiiiim" se lamenta Sawada Giotto en se laissant tomber comme une masse amorphe sur son bureau. "G..."<p>

Son meilleur ami ne lui jeta pas un regard, ne lui ayant toujours pas pardonné la menace du 15 février. Puis, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les plaintes du garçon le plus populaire de leur école n'allaient pas cesser, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges soupira et se tourna vers le blond.

"Quoi ?" grogna-t-il. "Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas les bentôs de tes fangirls ?"

"Tu sais très bien qu'elles mettent des substances illicites dedans" répondit Giotto en retroussant son nez avec dégoût. "Et j'ai faiiiim..."

"Je ne te donnerais pas mon repas" répliqua G en fronçant ses sourcils. "Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas oublier ton argent."

"Mais je n'y peux rien" se plaignit l'autre. "Je ne trouve plus mon portefeuille !"

"Tu l'as de nouveau perdu ?" demanda une voix amicale.

Giotto leva sa tête de son banc et sourit difficilement à Asari Uegetsu, un de ses camarades de classe. Ce dernier prit une chaise et s'installa à côté des deux garçons, répondant au sourire du blond.

"Donc" continua Asari en déposant son bentô sur le bureau de Giotto, "Cela doit être la dixième fois, non ? Il contenait beaucoup d'argent ?"

"Tout l'argent pour me nourrir la semaine" pleurnicha le garçon en enfouissant sa tête dans le giron de l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres. "Asariiiiii, console-moi..."

"Maa, maa" fit l'autre en tapotant doucement la chevelure blonde ébouriffée de son ami. "Tout ira bien. Je suis sûr que tu retrouveras ton portefeuille rapidement."

À ce moment-là, la porte qui menait à la classe coulissa avec force, révélant le visage familier d'une certaine personne que Giotto n'appréciait pas.

Ouais. Cozart, alias foutu-joli-cœur-manipulateur, se trouvait dans la classe de Giotto. Quelque chose clochait, non ?

Les yeux grenats de l'adolescent voyagèrent sur les visages surpris des élèves qui mangeaient gaiement et s'arrêtèrent sur celui de l'aîné Sawada qui était toujours dans les bras d'Asari. Les prunelles se rétrécirent dangereusement et en un clin d'œil, Cozart se retrouva devant le banc de Giotto, prit ce dernier par la main et le força à quitter la classe. Une fois que la porte fut violemment fermée, une explosion de murmures éclata dans la classe, les filles cherchant à savoir qui était ce sublime inconnu qui était venu enlever leur Giotto-sama.

Asari rit joyeusement et tapota le dos de G.

"Au moins, il va arrêter de se plaindre" se réjouit le joueur de flûte de l'école.

G haussa ses épaules et se remit à manger.

* * *

><p>"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda Giotto alors que Joli Cœur le forçait à traverser les couloirs de son école.<p>

L'autre idiot ne répondit pas et le blond soupira. Il remarqua un groupe de jeunes filles et leur sourit aimablement, récoltant des soupirs énamourés. La prise de Cozart sur son poignet se fit plus dure et Giotto fronça ses sourcils pour retenir une plainte de douleur.

"Hey !" interpella-t-il l'autre, "Ça fait mal ! Et tu pourrais répondre, non ?"

Joli Cœur continua à avancer et finit par s'arrêter devant une porte close. Il l'ouvrit et passa sa tête pour constater avec satisfaction qu'il n'y avait personne. Ensuite, forçant l'autre adolescent à entrer dans la salle, il fit coulisser la porte et la ferma avec la clef qui se trouvait accrochée à côté de la porte.

"Bien" souffla Cozart en détendant ses épaules.

Il secoua sa tête et se tourna vers Giotto. Ce dernier s'était reculé pour mettre de la distance entre lui et l'autre idiot, et avait remarqué en passant qu'il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Puis, il se rappela que personne ne venait à la bibliothèque lors de la pause de midi. Il était seul face à Joli Cœur.

"Je suis venu pour trois choses" fit alors Cozart en brisant les pensées du blond.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil interrogateur et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il allait laisser cet idiot s'expliquer puis, lorsqu'il aurait compris les agissements du foutu-joli-cœur-manipulateur, il partirait. Ouais, un bon plan.

"Premièrement" fit Cozart, "Prendre mes cours."

Giotto pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et fronça ses sourcils. Ses cours ? Ce crétin suivait son cursus à Namimori ? Étrange, il ne l'y avait jamais croisé.

"Je suis les cours à domicile vu que je suis tout le temps en train de travailler" expliqua le rouquin en remarquant l'air perdu de l'autre garçon. "Normalement, je suis dans ta classe. Shimon Cozart."

Le jeune Sawada écarquilla ses yeux. Ah oui, il y avait bel et bien un Shimon dans sa classe. D'ailleurs, son professeur, Borin-senseï n'avait pas l'air étonné lorsqu'il voyait que Shimon était à nouveau absent. Ceci expliquait cela.

"Deuxièmement" continua Cozart en levant deux doigts. "Je suis venu te rendre ça."

Il tendit un portefeuille abîmé à l'adolescent blond. Ce dernier cilla et rougit légèrement en remarquant que c'était le sien et que le garçon qu'il avait maudit depuis leur première rencontre avait pris la peine de venir le lui rendre.

"Merci" marmonna Giotto en évitant le regard du rouquin. "Mais tu aurais pu me le rendre en classe."

"Ce qui nous amène au troisième point" fit l'autre en durcissant son regard. "Je suis venu pour laisser une chose claire."

"Laquelle ?" demanda distraitement le blond en vérifiant qu'il ne manquait rien dans son portefeuille et en restant en admiration devant une photographie de Tsuna.

"Sawada Giotto est une chasse gardée."

Hein ?

L'aîné de la fratrie des Sawada ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla ses yeux. Mais de quoi parlait Joli Cœur ? Avait-il été bercé un peu trop près du mur lorsqu'il était petit ? Une main sur sa joue le fit remettre ses pieds sur terre et Giotto leva ses yeux ambrés vers les orbes grenats de l'autre garçon.

"Peux-tu définir ''_chasse_ _gardée_'' ?" demanda le blond en haussa un sourcil perplexe.

Cozart éclata alors de rire et il rabattit sa main pour se saisir les côtes tant il riait. Plusieurs secondes passèrent alors que Giotto cherchait à comprendre ce qui avait provoqué le rire du roux.

"D'après le dictionnaire" fit ce dernier en essuyant une larme d'hilarité. "C'est une activité qu'on se réserve. Tu ne le savais pas ?"

"Pas ça" dit sèchement l'autre. "Pourquoi tu me définis comme une chasse gardée ?"

Cozart ouvrit largement ses yeux avant de recommencer à rire aux éclats.

"Tu sais" hoqueta-t-il entre deux crises de fou rire. "Au début, je croyais que tu le faisais exprès."

"De quoi ?" demanda Giotto en plissant ses paupières.

Il ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui se passait.

"Me séduire" expliqua Cozart avec un large sourire. "Depuis notre première rencontre, tu n'as pas cessé de le faire. Sourire, faire les yeux doux, manger la glace..."

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent et son teint pâlit drastiquement. Il repassa dans sa tête les événements qui s'étaient déroulés durant les derniers jours et se frappa, violemment, la tête contre une étagère remplie de littérature occidentale.

Ce que lui avait considéré comme une saine compétition avait été pris par foutu-joli-cœur-manipulateur comme de la drague ?

Argh, il voulait mourir. Là et maintenant. Et si possible, sans trop endommager son visage, il ne voulait pas faire pleurer ses fans.

"Donc" continua Cozart sans se soucier du blond qui continuait à se fracasser la tête contre des tomes d'Edgard Allan Poe. "Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Impressionnant~"

Giotto se retourna et jeta un regard noir à l'adolescent qui osait se moquer de lui.

"Et toi" siffla-t-il vicieusement. "Je peux savoir d'où tu sortais ton numéro de vierge craintive et rougissante ?"

Les lèvres de Joli Cœur s'entrouvrirent sous la surprise et le garçon s'appuya contre une des tables de la bibliothèque pour reprendre son équilibre. Il jeta ensuite un regard incrédule au blond.

"Tu veux dire que tu pensais ça de moi ?" demanda-t-il avec surprise.

"Nan" répliqua Giotto en faisant une moue ennuyée. "Pour moi, tu es le grand frère pervers et manipulateur, alias foutu-joli-cœur-manipulateur, qui connaît la technique mythique du garçon timide. C'est tout."

"C'est déjà beaucoup" rit joyeusement Cozart en secouant sa tête.

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges se redressa alors et marcha vers l'autre garçon, une lueur intéressée dans ses prunelles sombres. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ce dernier, Giotto se plaquant contre l'étagère pour s'assurer qu'il y avait une distance convenable entre eux deux.

"Tu avais presque tout juste" murmura le rouquin en approchant sa tête de celle du blond. "Mais il manque un dernier élément."

"Ah oui ?, rétorqua Giotto en fronçant ses sourcils. Et quel est-il ?"

"La partie où le dit foutu-joli-cœur-manipulateur est amoureux d'un crétin de blond sans aucun sens de l'orientation et qui ne sait pas lire l'atmosphère."

"Qui ça ? Alaude ?" fit le blond en haussant un sourcil perplexe, ne comprenant visiblement pas où voulait en venir l'autre garçon. "Pourtant, il a un meilleur sens de l'orientation que moi... Ah !"

Giotto pâlit, il venait de comprendre ce qu'avait révélé Cozart.

"Tu es... de moi ?" hoqueta-t-il.

Cozart hocha silencieusement sa tête, ses yeux rouges examinant avec attention les expressions qui passaient simultanément sur le visage du frère aîné de Tsuna.

"Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ?" demanda Giotto.

"Disons que je suis tombé amoureux de ce crétin lorsque j'ai remarqué qu'il se perdait très souvent près de mon deuxième petit boulot. Ensuite, je me suis surpris à suivre du regard le dit-crétin lorsque je le voyais. Puis, le crétin en question a menacé le professeur de mon adorable et innocent petit frère pour me rencontrer et me tuer. Pour finir, plus je passais du temps en compagnie de cet imbécile blond, plus je tombais amoureux de lui."

"Tu peux arrêter de me traiter d'idiot ?"

Cozart se contenta de sourire avec un air moqueur pendant que le blond plissait ses paupières avec agacement.

"Force-moi à le faire" fit le roux que ses pupilles se réduisaient.

Giotto accentua son froncement de sourcils et saisit avec force le col de la chemise blanche de l'autre adolescent. Ensuite, il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du garçon et se prépara pour un moment douloureux pour son ego.

"Je t'en prie~" susurra-t-il avec un ton sensuel.

Il relâcha la chemise de Cozart et constata avec une satisfaction mêlée de gêne que les oreilles ainsi que les joues du garçon étaient écarlates. Ainsi, le Joli Cœur n'avait pas menti en disant être amoureux. Cela mit Giotto mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas jouer avec les sentiments des autres.

D'accord, il était un salaud manipulateur, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'amusait à jouer avec l'amour que lui portaient les gens. Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles ses fanclubs étaient si nombreux.

"Giotto" répondit alors Cozart sur un ton qui annonçait des tempêtes à venir. "Je te préviens, si tu refais ça, je ne peux pas te promettre que tu en sortiras indemne."

"Hein ?" chuchota le blond avec un large sourire ravi. "De quoi tu parles ? De ça ? Ou alors de ça ?"

Giotto, étant le petit crétin manipulateur qu'il était, passa ses lèvres sur l'oreille de l'adolescent et souffla doucement sur cette dernière tout en passant ses mains sur le dos du garçon. Ce dernier se tendit sous les attouchements du blond et poussa un grondement qu'il réprima à grandes difficultés.

Puis, lorsque les mains de Giotto frôlèrent accidentellement les fesses de Cozart, celui-ci craqua.

Il saisit les poignets du blond et le força à avoir ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Ensuite, il plaqua sa bouche contre celle de l'aîné Sawada et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il ne s'était réellement pas attendu à ça, Giotto laissa faire l'autre garçon et attendit que le baiser cesse pour prendre la parole.

"Je peux savoir la raison de ça ?" demanda-t-il une fois que Cozart ait enlevé sa bouche et eut commencé à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Il réprima un couinement lorsque les dents de l'adolescent se refermèrent autour de sa peau et le mordirent doucement.

"Tu m'as provoqué" répliqua le roux en posant ses orbes grenats sur les ambrés du blond. "Prépare-toi à la correction."

"Oh pitié" soupira Giotto en plaquant sa tête contre l'étagère de livres anglais. "C'est tellement cliché. Tu vas vraiment me violer dans la bibliothèque en pleine journée ?"

Cozart sourit avec amusement et passa sa main sous la chemise du blond tout en mettant son genoux entre les deux jambes du garçon. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il remarqua que ses attouchements commençaient à réveiller une certaine partie de l'autre adolescent.

"Ce n'est pas un viol si les deux parties sont consentantes" dit-il en embrassant avec ferveur le cou du garçon.

Ce dernier rougit et posa ses mains sur les épaules du roux pendant que celui-ci continuait à faire des siennes sur le corps du garçon. Cozart descendit ses mains sur la ceinture du blond et la défit pour ensuite poser une paume sur le sous-vêtement tendu de l'adolescent.

Giotto ferma brièvement ses yeux et les rouvrit en entendant la cloche. Il repoussa de toutes ses forces Cozart et remit en ordre son uniforme qui avait été froissé lors de leur discussion.

"J'ai cours" justifia à contrecœur le blond.

Il arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit pour ensuite se figer sur l'embrasure. Il se retourna et observa Cozart. Ce dernier s'était assis sur l'une des tables de la bibliothèque et avait sa chemise entrouverte ainsi qu'une bosse dans son pantalon. Giotto s'humecta les lèvres, sa gorge soudainement très sèche, et il posa sa main tremblotante sur la poignée de la porte.

"Je dois aller en cours" fit-il.

"Je sais" chuchota Cozart avec un petit sourire.

"Si je n'y vais pas, Alaude va me punir."

"Sans doute" sourit le roux en hochant la tête tout en gardant ses yeux mi-clos. "Mais tu pourrais aussi venir avec moi. Je suis libre aujourd'hui."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement et il dévora du regard la silhouette élancée de Giotto. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte sur la poignée de la porte et cligna des yeux.

"J'ai laissé mon sac en classe" fit-il d'une voix plaintive.

"Tu as des amis, non ?" proposa Cozart. "Ce rouquin et le garçon désagréable aux cheveux noirs... Ils peuvent très bien prendre ton sac et te le rendre demain."

Giotto gigota sur place, se demandant pourquoi il avait envie de suivre ce garçon qui lui avait déclaré son amour alors qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui. Quoique, et le blond fronça ses sourcils, depuis qu'il avait connu Joli Cœur, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à ce dernier, ni de l'observer. Serait-ce de l'amour rudement bien caché ?

_Hn,_ fit son Alaude interne._ Pour être certain d'une chose, il faut des preuves._

Voilà, il allait suivre Cozart pour avoir des preuves ! Pas parce qu'il était follement amoureux de lui, ou parce qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent dépravé qui se laissait embrasser et plus par le premier individu venu. Non, c'était parce qu'il voulait des preuves, oui madame !

Donc, acquiesçant pour approuver son Alaude interne, il tendit la main vers Cozart et sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque l'adolescent la saisit avec un grand sourire.

* * *

><p>Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas si mauvais. Et Cozart savait faire un truc de dingues avec sa langue. Mais cela ne justifiait pas sa position.<p>

"Non" fit Giotto avec une intonation catégorique. "Je refuse de le faire en étant en-dessous."

Cozart soupira, ses mains flattant sans même s'en rendre compte les hanches du blond, et il posa son menton sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

"Écoute" dit le rouquin en fronçant ses sourcils alors que Giotto se tendait suite à une caresse particulièrement poussée. "On en a déjà discuté. Il vaut mieux que ce soit celui qui s'y connaît qui soit au-dessus."

"Et je répète que je ne veux pas faire la femme" rétorqua le blond, buté.

Cozart soupira à nouveau et lécha une partie sensible du torse de son amant. Ou plutôt amant en devenir vu que le garçon refusait d'aller plus loin. Sentant le gémissement que Giotto réprimait, le sourire du rouquin s'élargit et il prit la bouteille de lubrifiant qui gisait à côté des deux garçons. Il enduisit ses doigts de la substance sous les yeux ambrés et attentifs de son amant et posa ensuite sa main sur le membre dressé du blond.

"Alors" susurra Cozart tout en bougeant sa main lubrifiée, "Tu ne veux toujours pas le faire ?"

"Hm" gémit Giotto avec des larmes de frustration. "Je suis un homme, je suis au-dessus !"

Le roux fronça ses sourcils et trouva subitement la solution parfaite à leur problème. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos sur son lit et força le blond à se coucher sur lui. Ensuite, il caressa le dos de ce dernier et posa sa main sur les fesses de l'adolescent. Giotto voulut protester mais la deuxième main de Cozart recommença à bouger sur son membre et il fut bientôt une masse chair tremblotante sous le plaisir.

"Et comme ça ?" demanda en un souffle le Shimon. "Tu es au-dessus mais c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout."

"Hm" gémit à nouveau Giotto en secouant sa tête. "Fais-le, je n'en peux plus !"

Les yeux grenats s'obscurcirent sous la luxure et il embrassa avec douceur l'adolescent blond tout en enfonçant précautionneusement un doigt. Le jeune Sawada ferma ses yeux sous l'intrusion désagréable et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mal. Un deuxième doigt fut ajouté et Giotto fronça ses sourcils. Il baissa ses yeux et croisa le regard de Cozart. Ce dernier observait avec attention les moindres grimaces du blond pour corriger ses actes et ainsi amoindrir la douleur. Puis, le troisième doigt vint s'ajouter aux autres et Giotto enfonça ses ongles dans la chair des épaules du roux.

"Tu m'as menti" haleta le premier en posant son front sur celui du deuxième. "Ça ne donne absolument aucun plaisir !"

Cozart sourit faiblement et bougea ses doigts. Giotto sursauta au bout de quelques secondes et poussa une plainte étouffée.

"Mon dieu" fit-il entre deux halètements. "C'était quoi ça ?"

L'autre garçon se contenta de sourire d'un air entendu et le blond soupira en comprenant que le pire était à venir. Cependant, l'autre main de Cozart n'était pas restée inactive et continuait à prodiguer des caresses au membre de Giotto. Ainsi, dans un mélange foudroyant de douleur et de plaisir, il sentit le sexe de son amant le remplir.

Puis, le reste fut brumeux. Il sentit Cozart le prendre brutalement par les hanches et le retourner. Se retrouvant alors sur le dos sur le lit avec l'adolescent roux, Giotto poussa une plainte énervée mais perdit bien vite le sens de la parole lorsque les mouvements du garçon lui firent voir des étoiles.

Une chaleur étrange se propagea en lui et il comprit que Cozart avait joui. En lui.

Urgh.

"Désolé" haleta son amant en l'embrassant doucement.

Giotto haussa ses épaules et leva ses yeux vers le plafond fissuré de la chambre où ils se trouvaient. Ainsi, c'était ça faire l'amour avec un homme. C'était curieux. Et étrange. Mais pas déplaisant vu que c'était Cozart, se dit Giotto avec un petit sourire. Si seulement il n'y avait pas le petit problème de son érection délaissée.

Et, juste au moment où il pensait à cela, Cozart le surprit en s'asseyant entre les jambes du blond. Le rouquin posa une main sur la hanche du garçon et approcha sa bouche du membre dressé.

"Tu ne vas pas..." voulut demander Giotto.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir car le rouquin lécha son sexe. Les yeux ambrés s'ouvrirent largement et il se tapa la tête contre les coussins du lit. Un cri désarticulé sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes et il saisit avec forces les draps pour se rappeler qu'il était bien sur terre et non au paradis. Se redressant difficilement, Giotto parvint à voir Cozart, agenouillé en train de lui donner du plaisir. Ce fut trop pour le blond et il se courba en poussa un gémissement étouffé alors qu'il atteignait le septième ciel.

"Verdict ?" demanda Cozart une fois que Giotto fut redescendu de son petit nuage.

"Ce n'était pas un viol" souffla le blond en souriant rêveusement. "Je crois que je t'aime, soit dit en passant."

Les lèvres du rouquin se fendirent d'un large sourire et il enlaça le blond tout en nichant son nez dans la chevelure échevelée.

"Enma et Tsuna vont être ravis d'apprendre que leurs Nii-chan se sont mariés" se réjouit Cozart avec un bruyant éclat de rire.

Giotto haussa un sourcil perplexe avant de comprendre et sourit doucement. Il allait devoir remercier Tsuna pour les avoir réunis.

_Hn_, fit sa conscience-Alaude, _Achète-lui une glace_.

Ce fut alors que le blond se rappela d'une chose.

Il avait quasiment ordonné le meurtre d'un gamin à Alaude. Comment cela s'était-il passé ?

* * *

><p>Alaude sortit ses menottes et les fit tourner autour de son index tout en regardant avec un air hautain le petit garçon de cinq ans qui le fixait de ses yeux vairons.<p>

"Rokudo Mukuro, cinq ans, sexe masculin, tendance à l'harcèlement frisant l'harcèlement sexuel" énonça tranquillement l'adolescent aux cheveux pâles. "Hn, d'après le règlement de Namimori, je ne peux lever ma main sur toi."

Le petit Muku-tan sourit avec mépris au garçon plus âgé mais le sourire de l'enfant disparut lorsqu'il entendit les mots suivants.

"Mais ces règles ne s'appliquent pas à lui" fit Alaude en désignant un enfant du même âge que Mukuro. "Kyoya, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire."

"Hn" dit le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et portant des tonfas. "Je vais te mordre à mort."

"Kufufu" rit sombrement Mukuro en saisissant un bâton qui traînait à côté de lui. "Approche, rejeton d'alouette !"

Et ce fut ce jour-là, dans le petit parc de Namimori, que naquit la haine qui existe depuis avec force dans les cœurs des deux monstres de Namimori, Hibari Kyoya et Rokudo Mukuro.

Alaude regarda avec détachement son petit frère se battre avec violence contre l'autre enfant. En temps normal, il les aurait interrompu, aurait puni les deux garçons et aurait forcé Kyoya à s'entraîner avec lui.

Sauf que ce n'était pas un temps normal. Sawada Giotto avait osé ressortir son arme maîtresse, le chantage. Et Hibari Alaude ne voulait surtout pas que ce qui s'était produit ce jour-là entre lui, un uniforme de cheerleader, des fangirls enragées, des restes de chocolat et un Gokudera Giordano déboussolé, soit révélé.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, pour continuer sur ma lancée des petits concours en fin d'OS, je vais vous poser deux questions. La personne qui y aura répondu correctement en premier recevra un OS en cadeau avec le couple de son choix ^^ Alors, précipitez-vous sur vos claviers ! ;)<strong>

**1) Qui est Borin-senseï ?**

**2) Que s'est-il réellement passé le 15 février ?**

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire~**


End file.
